1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,760 and FIG. 21 herein relate to a locking construction for keeping a connector and a mating connector in a connected condition. With reference to FIG. 21, the connector has a housing 1 and the mating connector 2 can be fit into a hood 3 of the housing 1. The mating connector 2 has a to-be-locked part 4 that engages a lock 5 that projects in at the front end of an upper portion of the hood 3 for keeping the mating connector 2 fit in the housing 1. The housing 1 has a locking means penetration space 6 at the rear of the lock 5 for permitting the entry of the to-be-locked portion 4 therein.
The vertical dimension of the connector often is limited and can be achieved by making the hood 3 thinner. However, a thin hood 3 can be weak and deformable. Thus the lock 5 and the to-be-locked portion 4 can unlocked from each other even though both connectors are in a fit-in state.
The locking means penetration space 6 is rearward from the lock 5 and is open rearward because a core of a molding die for shaping the rear surface of the lock 5 is drawn rearward when a resin is molded into the housing 1. Therefore, the locking construction of a reinforcing construction cannot be formed where the locking means penetration space 6 is formed.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to improve the strength of a hood part.